S.K. Kelen
by George J. Dance Stephen Kenneth Kelen (born 1956) is an Australian poet. Life Kelen was born in Sydney. His father, Stephen Istvan Kelen, was a journalist and writer, and his brother, Christopher Kelen, is also a poet. S.K. Kelen began publishing poetry in 1973, when he won a Poetry Australia contest for young poets and several of his poems were published in that journal. Kelen attended the University of Sydney, where he studied Philosophy and Literature. After graduating he worked in Sydney in various jobs then Canberra as a civil servant, and reviewed books for the Canberra Times. He has also been a visiting professor at the University of South Dakota in 1996, and AsiaLink Writer in Residence in Vietnam in 1998. In 2005 he completed a Ph.D. from the University of Adelaide. He taught poetry, creative writing and literary studies at the University of Canberra and taught in high schools and colleges in the ACT. Recognition Kelen's collection Earthly Delights was a joint winner of the Judith Wright Award in 2007. Other awards won by Kelen include the 1973 Poetry Australia Prize (writers under 18 years of age),,an Australian Capital Territory Creative Arts Fellowship in 2000, and the CAPO (Capital Arts Patrons Organisation) Award in 2001 and in 2006 Literature Board Grant for Established Writers $60,000 for poetry writing..S.K. Kelen, Fieralingue. Web, Oct. 18, 2014. Awards Award for individual works include: *''Island Earth: New and selected poems. 2012 selected work poetry '' *2013 - shortlisted Australian Capital Territory Book of the Year Award *Earthly Delights 2006 selected work poetry *2007 - shortlisted The Age Book of the Year Award — Dinny O'Hearn Poetry Prize *2007 - joint winner Australian Capital Territory Poetry Award — Judith Wright Award for a Published Collection by an Australian Poet Joint winner with Diane Fahey for Sea Wall and River Light. *''Goddess of Mercy : Poems'', 2002, selected work poetry *2003 - shortlisted The Age Book of the Year Award — Dinny O'Hearn Poetry Prize *2003 - shortlisted Victorian Premier's Literary Awards — The C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry *2003 0 highly commended Australian Capital Territory Book of the Year Award *''Shimmerings: Poems'', 2000 selected work poetry *2002 - shortlisted Festival Awards for Literature (SA) — John Bray Award for Poetry *"Near the Jungle" 1976. short story *1976 - runner-up, University of Sydney Union Short Story Competition *1976 - winner, University of Sydney Union Poetry Competition Publications *''The Gods Ash Their Cigarettes. St Lucia, Qld: Makar Press, 1978. *''Zen Maniacs: Modern life studies. Bowden, SA: Modular Press, 1980. *''To the Heart of the World’s Electricity. Broadway, NSW: Senor Press, 1980. *Atomic Ballet. Sydney: Hale & Iremonger, 1991. *Dingo Sky. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1993. *''West of Krakatoa: Poems. Ainslie, ACT: Limestone Press, 1994. *''Trans-Sumatran Highway, and other poems. Cook, ACT: Polonius Press, 1995. *''Postcards from the Universe. Cambridge, UK: Folio / Salt, 1998. *''Dragon Rising: Poems''. Hanoi, Viet Nam: The Gioi Publishers, 1998. *''Shimmerings: Poems. Wollongong, NSW: Five Islands Press, 2000. *Goddess of Mercy: Poems. Blackheath, NSW: Brandl & Schlesinger, 2002. *Earthly Delights. Canberra: Pandanus Books, 2006. *''Island Earth: New and selected poems. Blackheath, NSW: Brandl & Schlesinger, 2012.S.K. Kelen, AustLit, University of Queensland. Web, Oct. 18, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Australian Poetry Library.S. K. Kelen (1956– ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 11, 2012. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems *Two poems by S.K. Kelen at Kitaab *S.K. Kelen: Five poems in Jacket, 2005. *Poems by S.K. Kelen in Jacket, 2014 (5 poems) * S.K. Kelen (1956– ) in the Australian Poetry Library (425 poems). ;Audio / video *A chat with S.K. Kelen at YouTube ;About *S.K. Kelen at AustLit Category:1956 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:Australian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of Sydney alumni Category:University of Adelaide alumni Category:People from Sydney